In a satellite-based communications system, it may be difficult to determine if a satellite link is fully functional end-to-end without sending data across the satellite link. Algorithms exist to monitor and handle the various conditions that may impair the ability to send data over a satellite link, but these algorithms may be complex and hard to develop and test. The algorithms may also rely on the user equipment that is attached to a satellite terminal to function, which may make them unreliable.